Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes
by Shenjitcu
Summary: AU. This is a Zetsu X Tobi roleplay I'm having with Yumenoookami from deviantArt. We agreed some people probably enjoy it if we posted it like a story, since we ourselves find it interesting. We're not too sure where it's going yet, though.
1. Prologue

**Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes**

**Prologue  
**

_WARNING: Canon X Canon, Yaoi, possibly OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the Manga/Anime, Alternate Universe, and Odd Twists as well as possible Spelling/Grammar Mistakes will be found in this literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you refrain from reading this._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters used in this FanFiction, as Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Word Count: 1,369**

Tobi ran, panting heavily. He had been running for at least an hour, and was getting tired fast. But he couldn't stop, the bullies were chasing him again-Tobi suddenly felt the hard ground against his face as he tripped over a rock in the alleyway he had turned down. In a rush, he struggled to get up, but was forced back down by a foot crushing into the middle of his back. Tobi let out a small sound of pain and whimpered, trembling a bit as one of the cruel boys that was his peer and bully yanked him from the ground by his collar and smashed him against the concrete wall. "So, Lollipop, did you honestly think you could get away again?" He asked, then seemed to grow extremely mad and threw Tobi to the ground, kicking him. One of the kicks formed a direct blow to his mask, cracking it into several sharp shards.  
Tobi's scream of pain echoed through the city. The boys looked at him in horror, frozen as they saw the boy they picked on look up, hand covering his left eye, blood oozing between his fingers. They unfroze when the first of many tears fell down the Uchiha's face, screaming and running as his right eye turned red, the pigment leaving it. He choked back a sob, curling into a ball against the wall of the building that made up one side of the alley and seemed to be an apartment complex.  
Zetsu was just studying for a test when He heard a shrill scream of pain apartment had a window overlooking the alleyway next to them, where the sound seemed to come from. He stuck his head out, only to see a ball like thing near the wall. He ran out of his door into the hallway, and down the stairs, out the door into the alleyway, only to realize what the ball like thing was. His eyes widened on one side, and narrowed on the other. He shook his head and his face went normal. He rushed over to the ball, and lightly put his hand on it. "Hey...**You okay kid?**" He said softly, slightly shaking him.  
Tobi curled into a tighter ball when a hand laid upon him, thought he gradually opened from his ball-like state when he realized the owner of the hand wasn't planning on injuring him further. Tobi eventually uncurled enough to look up at the man, keeping his left eye covered with his hand, fresh blood still oozing from between his fingers. Some of the original blood was drying onto his face. He scooted back slightly when he realized he didn't know the person before him, but it the wall. "T-T-Tobi d-doesn't k-know.." He replied weakly, his voice quavering with pain as his body shook. "W-Who are y-y-you?" Tobi asked, his voice as weak and shaky as it was the first time he spoke.  
_He sounds like... __**A kid? But he doesn't look like one.**__Yeah.._ Zetsu softly stroked the boy who called himself Tobi. "I'm a friend. I won't hurt you. I just want to help you.**So who did this to you exactly?**" Zetsu asked, hoping Tobi wouldn't realize the slight voice changed when Kuro talked instead of Shiro. He looked at the kids face and cringed at the sight of the blood.  
Tobi leaned into Zetsu's touch, as it was a soothing stroke in his agonizing pain. He shook his head at Zetsu's question, "T-Tobi c-c-can't t-tell.." He whimpered, remembering what the group that had done this to him told him the first day of high school._ "Good boys don't rat others out, they just take their punishment and keep quiet. And if someone finds out they ratted them out, they get their mouths sewn shut. So be a good boy, or you'll never speak again." _Tobi didn't want his mouth sewn shut. At first, he didn't think they'd really do it, but still didn't chance it-but now.. He was fairly sure sewing his mouth shut was far from the worst they would do to him. His vision from his left eye had already gone black, and it hurt more than anything he had every felt-he was quite sure he'd lost sight in that eye. "T-T-Tobi can't t-tell.." He repeated himself in a mumbled.  
Zetsu softly grabbed the hand Tobi was using to clutch his eye. "**Lemme' see your eye.** We should probably call for an ambulance.. whatever it is I hope it doesn't get infected.." He said softly. _**Maybe we should bring him inside.**__ Yeah. so he can wash off his face.__**And so we can get out of the cold. Idiot.**_  
Tobi flinched as Zetsu took the hand away, showing his eye which was, little to his knowledge, split. He shook a little bit and tried to bring his hand back over his eye, but couldn't with Zetsu gripping it. "T-Tobi i-i-is a-afraid.." He cried without much strength to it. Tobi took a sharp intake of air when he blinked, something that escalated the amounts of pain he was currently enduring. He felt light headed and his vision was blotchy.  
Zetsu's eyes widened at the sight of Tobi's eyes, but he closed them and thought for a moment. He let go of Tobi's hand and sat him up slowly. He picked him up and started carrying inside. "**We're going to my apartment.** We'll call and ambulance and wash off your face." He said softly. He ignored the chatter of the people in the building and quickly went to his room. He sat Tobi down on his bed and got a towel out and wet it. he then handed it to Tobi to place on his eye. He then grabbed a phone and dialed the number for 911. As the phone rang, he thought to himself. _**The kid's small, and light.**__ Yeah, but not to small. He's probably in highschool._ his thoughts were cut off by a voice. He quickly explained the situation on the phone and hung up. he then sat on the bed next to Tobi. "It'll be alright. **They're sending an ambulance for you.** So what's you name? **and how old are you?**" He said, alright with slight knowlegde of His name, but he was just making sure.  
Tobi shook the entire time up to Zetsu's apartment, filled with several fears. He stayed still on the man's bed, only moving to take the wet rag and clean his face, then hold it to his eye. He was tense, but slightly loosened up when Zetsu sat down and started talking to him. Tobi swayed slightly, his head pounding, his vision blotching more and more as the seconds passed. He could barely think straight, but tried to process the stranger's words to respond. "T-Tobi's n-name is T-T-Tobi.." Tobi replied, his breathing becoming labored, the amount of lost blood rising every passing moment. "H-H-He i-is s-seven-seventeen.. A-A h-highschool s-s-s-senior.." He looked over at the other, "T-Tobi t-thanks you.. .. W-What d-d-did you s-say your n-name was?"  
Zetsu noticed Tobi's swaying and that his stuttering got worse. he put an arm around him and pulled him softly and rested Tobi's head on his lap. "I'm Zetsu.. But that's enough out of you. **You've lost to much blood. You should rest.** At least untill the ambulance comes." he said, resting his hand on Tobi's arm.  
Tobi didn't process what Zetsu did very much, he was much more focused on staying awake. He was so tried.. So tired.. And if he just closed his eyes and slept, the pain would go away, right? But the recurring thought of a health teacher's warning to never give into sleep when you're heavily injured played in his mind over and over, urging him to stay awake.  
Sirens could be heard in the distance, signaling that the ambulance was coming. The sound gradually grew louder and louder, and soon footsteps were heard on the stairs and in the hallway of the apartment complex. Five paramedics hurried into Zetsu's apartment with a stretcher, carefully moving Tobi onto it. Four took the stretcher and headed back to the ambulance immediately, but the fifth stayed a moment. "Sir, will you be coming?" He asked.


	2. Chapter One

**Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes****Chapter One****WARNING: Canon X Canon, Yaoi, possibly OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the Manga/Anime, Alternate Universe, and Odd Twists as well as possible Spelling/Grammar Mistakes will be found in this literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you refrain from reading this.****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters used in this FanFiction, as Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Word Count: 2,372**

Zetsu stood up and followed the man. "Of course.** I am the one who found him.**" He said and climbed into the ambulance with the men and Tobi. _I don't know why.. __**But for some reason I really want to be there for this kid..**__Yeah.. like I need to take care of him.._ Zetsu looked at the roof of the ambulance. _but __**why?**_

The Paramedic looked over to Zetsu once they were situated in the ambulance, "Can you tell me anything about his condition? Do you know how he is feeling? Is he able to respond to questioning himself?" he asked, needing any and all information, as it could be very useful when treating the boy. Health was to be taken with care, and with care he would take it.

Zetsu's thought were cut of by the man's questions. "He told me he was afraid when I found him. he could reply earlier but.. **But every time.. He was stuttering. And earlier he was swaying and he sound like he was going to pass out.** I think He lost a lot of blood." Zetsu informed quickly.

The paramedic nodded, "Thank you." he said, taking many quick notes. The ambulance parked and the four paramedics from earlier hurried out with Tobi, into the emergency room, taking the notes. The fifth paramedic stayed with Zetsu. "He's been rushed into emergency care. You can wait for him in the waiting room, or give us your contact information and we will inform you when he is able to have visitors or go home." The paramedic laid out Zetsu's options before him as the two walked up to the front desk of the emergency room.

"I'll wait for him." He said immediately. **_Dammit Shiro. We didn't even eat dinner yet._**_ I know, but we should still wait for him._

The paramedic nodded and left Zetsu in the waiting room.

A couple hours passed, and a nurse came out to Zetsu. "The young boy you brought in, he has been operated on and bandaged up-we called his parents for permission, a doctor recognized him. You can come back and see him if you'd like, however, he is not awake." She informed him, waiting to see if she would be leading him back to Tobi or not.

"I'll come." He said and followed the nurse to where Tobi was. He stood in the doorway and looked at him for a few moments, but then walked over and sat in a chair next to his bed. "**So, what about his eye?**" Zetsu asked the nurse.

The nurse frowned, then shook her head. "His left eyes had to be removed.. And his right is forever without pigment, leaving it to be red.. It's sad, he's so young, cute too. It'll be hard for him to find a girl to accept him now, though.."

Zetsu frowned and sighed. "I don't know. **I think he'll be fine without one.**" He said. "He was able to tell me he was afraid.. not many people can tell a stranger their feelings. **Since he was able to it shows how strong he is.**"

The nurse nodded, "That is true. I'll leave you alone with him for a bit." She said, exiting the room.  
A couple minutes after the nurse exited the room, Tobi woke up. He looked around, slowly and carefully sitting up. "W-Where.. Where is Tobi..?" He asked, sounding drowsy. "A.. Hospital?" He turned to look next to him and saw Zetsu, and everything came back to him instantly. His hand immediately went up to his left eye, but he felt no blood and no pain there. But he did feel bandages. "Z-Zetsu.." He said, "That.. That was your name, right?"

Zetsu smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. **You took quite a beating back there.** Are you sure you don't still need to rest?" He asked. Mentaly, Kiro and shiro were fighting about how one was talking more than the other.

Tobi nodded and smiled a bit, "Tobi's sure.. Tobi's fine.. Only his eye was injured. Or, injured more than Tobi is every day, do it's not a problem." He replied. "Thank you.. Very much." He said, then looked to the door as he heard someone enter-it was a woman who had raven hair as he himself did. She stood in the doorway staring in shock at Tobi, who stared back. The woman glanced to Zetsu, then back to Tobi. A heavy silence cloaked the room.

Zetsu stood up. "I guess I'll be going." Zetsu lifted his black hand and ruffled Toby's hair. "**Get some sleep anyway..**" He said. He walked out, Nodding to the woman as he passed her. As the door shut, he leaned against it, to hear what they would say.

Tobi only vaguely heard Zetsu's words and felt his hand on his head-he was too busy staring in shock at the woman before him. "M-Mom..?" He stuttered, the woman's, supposedly his mother's, eyes brimmed with tears and she ran over to his bed and hugged him. "Oh gosh, Tobi, I'm so glad you're okay." Was all Tobi could make out of what his mother said before she starting rambling on quickly about how happy she was, how glad she was, how worried she had been when she got the call, but Tobi cut her off. "M-Mom.. D-Dad isn't c-coming.. I-I-Is he?" He asked, voice wavering as he stuttered, voice filled with what seemed to be fear.

A tall man that was moderately well-build came walking down the hall towards Tobi's room. He wore a suit and looked professional, his dark brown hair combed neatly. He stopped in front of Zetsu, "Would this be the room of Tobi Uchiha?" He asked the green haired male.

Zetsu nodded and stood out of the way. "Oh yes. I apologize for getting in your way." He said, slightly nodding to the man. The man looked familiar. **_Is he that guy?_**_ What guy? __**You know. From TV.**__ There are a lot of guys from TV. __**I know that stupid. I mean the really famous guy.**__ *mental sigh*_

  
Tobi's mom loosened the hug and looked at Tobi, "Why, yes, he is. He was with me before I ran off to find your room.." She replied and Tobi seemed to shrink. "M-Mom.. T-Tobi-" He was cut off by his mom standing up straight and heading to the door, "I should go find him.. I'll be right back quickly." She said, moving across the long room swiftly.

The man nodded. "Not a problem, son. Thank you." He said before entering the room, upon which all sounds seemed to stop, including the footsteps coming towards the door.

Zetsu leaned against the wall. **_So why are we waiting? _**_Hmm... Contact information? __**Good excuse**_ Zetsu felt a bit bad for eavesdropping, but Kuro just convinced Shiro it was just accidentally listening.

Tobi froze immediately on the site of the man, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the hospital bed until he couldn't sink anymore. Tobi's mother had stopped when he came into the room and smiled at him, opening her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a hand motion from the man, who was Tobi's father. He strode up to his son's side, watching him with cold, dead, emotionless eyes. "What happened?" He demanded, and his son opened his mouth, but no words came. He waited patiently, and Tobi finally found his voice. "T-Tobi.. T-Tobi was b-beaten u-up-" he was cut off by a swift slap to his right cheek from his father. "You disgrace the Uchiha family name, Tobi. Our long line is known well far and wide for its combat skills, intelligence, and cool, calm demeanor. All of which you lack, even being the son of the head of the house." His father's gaze grew more condescending by the second. "And now, you've lost an eye-a valuable asset in intimidation. You've disappointed me gravely." He finished, scorn evident on his face. Tobi hadn't moved other than a slight shaking. "Y-Yes father, I-I a-apologize." He stuttered, refusing to allow his anger or angst to seep into his words.

"Very well. Also, you'll be staying with the Branch family until you redeem yourself." Tobi's father finished, then exited the room threw the back emergency exit. Tobi's mother shook slightly, tearing up a bit. She looked to her son, who shook his head, smiled at her, and nodded. She nodded back to him as a thanks before running after her husband, glad to have an understanding son.

Tobi sighed heavily, relaxing once he was no longer in the presence of his father, letting his emotions out more. "Tobi didn't mean it.." He mumbled, shaking his head. "He doesn't ever mean to disgrace the family.. Tobi supposes... He isn't an Uchiha by heart.. Like his mother.." Tobi stopped talking to himself there, then frowned when he realized the slight sound breathing. ".. Zetsu.. I know you're outside the door.." He slightly called. However, Tobi was fairly sure he had better senses than the other Uchihas.

Zetsu sighed and came into the room. He had his hands up and a smile on his face. "**You caught me.**" He said softly, hiding his shock fom the previous incident. _So he an Uchiha, huh? __**I told you I recognized the old guy. **__You weren't talking about that bastard so impolitely earlier. __**Shut up. I should say the same to you, stupid Shiro.**_

Tobi couldn't help but smile a bit, a smirk merging with his smile though. "Of course Tobi did." He said, sitting up some. "So.. Is there a reason you waited? Tobi means.. You've already done so much for him, and you don't know him.. You could have gone." He asked, glancing around him a bit, checking to make sure he wasn't hooked up to anything, planning on getting out of the hospital bed. It wasn't like he needed it.

Zetsu felt blush come to his face. _I suddenly can't remember the excuse..__**'Lemme handle it.**_ "**I wondered if you wanted contact information.**" He said. Then Shiro thought of something to add. "Besides, after helping you, I thought we could maybe be friends?" He said nervously. Kuro caught on quickly. "**And we could protect you and pick you up from school and stuff.**" He said, neither him or Shiro noticing he said we.

Tobi blinked, then blinked again and did a double take. A grin spread across his face broadly as he nodded, "Tobi likes those ideas!" He said, slipping out of the hospital bed and stretching. "Tobi has some paper to give contact information in his schoolbag-" he stopped and looked around, realizing he was in a hospital gown. "Wherever it went.." Tobi finished, looking around the room. He acted completely oblivious to the fact Zetsu addressed himself as 'we', though he had heard it perfectly fine; however, he had already picked up on Zetsu's split personalities and didn't feel it needed to be brought up. He talked in third person the majority of the time, why couldn't the only person who ever wanted to be his friend speak as if he were two people?

Zetsu spotted Tobi's schoolbag on a chair near the door. Zetsu picked it up and placed it on Tobi's bed. "**Looking for this?**" Zetsu said with a smirk on his face. "If you have a phone, we can exchange numbers?" Zetsu suggested, not sure whether or not Tobi would think it would be considered going to far.

Tobi nodded, going over to the schoolbag and retrieving little papers and pens, handing on sheet of paper to Zetsu along with a pen. "Oh, Tobi has a phone, that's a good idea. O-Oh, but Tobi's going to give you his cousin's address.. Since he'll be staying there a while." He replied, writing quickly. Tobi handed Zetsu the paper quickly, the words written in orange ink:  
'Tobi Obito Uchiha  
2113 Sharingan Road  
Whitehaven, England 18763  
336-876-0099'

Zetsu nodded and put the paper into his pocket. "**So where do you go to school?** I can pick you up afterwards?" Zetsu asked. **_Yeah, no one with bully him if he has a scary, tall, green haired, half black, half white friend pick him up from school every day. _**_I know! It's a great Idea! __**It was sarcasm. Stupid Shiro.  
**_  
Tobi nodded, "Tobi goes to Konoha High School.. Only if it isn't too troublesome for you to pick him up.."

Zetsu smiled. "Sounds great! **Oh, and by the way... You wouldn't happen to be an Uchiha would you?**" He asked, quickly followed by Kuro getting mental slapped by Shiro. _What if he thinks we are just using him to get his family's money?! You blew it! __**Oh damn.. I didn't think about that.**_ Shiro quickly thought of a cover up excuse for Kuro's stupid question. "Of course, we are just interested out of Curiosity. We saw that man come in and thought he looked quite familiar, and soon realized who he was." **_Nice save, but you forgot to mention something. _**_What? __**That that guy was a bastard.**_

Tobi blinked, "Didn't Tobi write that..? O-Oh, well, yes, Tobi is an Uchiha, but... Not a very good one." He responded, scratching the back of his head.

Zetsu blushed. "Oh.. I guess I wasn't paying much attention to the note then..b. **So what makes you 'not a very good' Uchiha? huh?** you seem pretty impressive to me. You even knew I was outside the door." Zetsu said, not understanding what Tobi meant.

Tobi blushed, flustered a bit. "O-Oh.. T-Tobi meant.. W-Well.. Tobi isn't like the.. Other Uchihas.. He wouldn't hurt a fly.. A-And he's too happy.. And they think Tobi's stupid.." He mumbled his reasoning, ashamed of himself, and fearful of the faults that drove his family to reject him causing his new friend to also reject him.

Zetsu walked over and placed his hand on Tobi's head. "I think it's a good thinm your happy and nice. It proves your innocence. **It makes you look cuter too.** And you aren't stupid. If you were, you wouldn't know that you needed to run." Zetsu said, tring hard to prove to Tobi that he's awesome.

Tobi blinked and blushed a little. "T-Thank you, Zetsu." He replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter Two

**Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes**

**Chapter Two**

**WARNING: Canon X Canon, Yaoi, possibly OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the Manga/Anime, Alternate Universe, and Odd Twists as well as possible Spelling/Grammar Mistakes will be found in this literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you refrain from reading this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters used in this FanFiction, as Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Word Count: 2,074**

Tobi walked out the front doors of school, smiling. It had been around a week since the incident where he had lost his left eye, and when he met Zetsu. Since the other had come to pick him up everyday from school, he hadn't gotten beaten up again, and average bullying died down quite a lot. He had also managed to learn about Zetsu and become closer to him. Tobi found his friend was a Botany student in his Sophomore year in college. He attended the Akatsuki Academy, a place Tobi had never heard of, but was determined to look into to learn more of his green haired friend. Tobi sat down under one of the large trees in the school's courtyard to wait for Zetsu. He started on his Algebra homework for a head start, in case he were to be offered the opportunity to hang out Zetsu today.

Zetsu Spotted Tobi and walked up to him with a soft smile on his face. When he got to Tobi, Zetsu ruffled his hair. "**Hey** How was your day?" He asked softly.

Tobi looked up and grinned, "Hey, Zetsu. Tobi's day was good, what about Zetsu's? How was your day?" He asked, packing up his books and standing.

"It was fine. **Hey, We're gonna hang out with some friends today and study. Wanna come?**" He asked, completely aware he used 'we'. "They are nice peo-"Kuro quickly cut off Shiro. "**I take whatever I was going to say back.**"

Tobi blinked, slinging his schoolbag over his shoulder. He then giggled, smiling. "Tobi would love to!" He replied energetically, grabbing Zetsu's hand and pulling his out of the school courtyard hastily, skipping as if he knew where he was headed to.

"Oh yeah, Tobi. I forgot to tell you, I got a motorcycle." He said, big smile on his face. He lead Tobi to his new Motorcycle, happy he was able to show it off. He climbed onto the motorcycle after putting Tobi's stuff into the compartment under the seat. "Come on. **Don't forget to hold on tight.**"

Tobi blushed, but nodded and pushed himself up onto the motorcycle. He wrapped his arms around Zetsu's waist and held on tightly, hoping this wouldn't be a scary experience. Zetsu noted Tobi's tension and went slightly slow, but they still got to his house quickly. He climbed off the motorcycle, and helped Tobi off in case Tobi got dizzy. Tobi gratefully accepted the assistance, definitely feeling dizzy. "S-So w-what are your friends like?" He asked, the world spinning. Zetsu's face went dark. "You... **You'll find out when you meet them.**" He said. Zetsu didn't even walk on his property before taking precautions. He threw some rocks. He even walked over himself and left Tobi on the sidewalk. When he deemed it safe he let Tobi inside the house. Tobi blinked at Zetsu's odd behavior, but shrugged it off, excited to be going to Zetsu's house and meeting his friends. When he entered the room, he saw a blue man and a darker man with stitches on his face sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by text books. Tobi hid behind Zetsu a bit, though watched the two from his hiding place.

The darker skinned one, Kakuzu, looked over and nodded to them, as if letting them know he had acknowledged their looked around. "I thought Sasori would have been here.." He said.

Tobi nodded back, but continued hiding behind Zetsu. The blue one gave a wave. "No, he's yet to arrive." He stated. Just then, Zetsu's phone rung, signalling a text message.

Zetsu shoed Tobi towards the caoch. "Go introduce yourself. I'll be right back out." He said before walking into the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and looked at it annoyedly.

Tobi shifted a little, then grinned and extended his hands towards the two. "Tobi's name is Tobi! Who are you?" He asked. The blue man blinked, then shook Tobi's hand. "I'm Kisame."

Kakuzu looked up at Tobi, then his hand, and then back at Tbi. His face looked like he was expecting something to be in Tobi's hand. "I'm Kakuzu." He grunted and shook Tobi's hand.

Tobi cocked his head at Kakuzu's odd behavior, but shrugged it off. "So.. You are Zetsu's friends?"

* * *

The text message was from Sasori: "Hey Zetsu, sorry, I'll be a bit late. Deidara was pestering me about coming, and I just got him to accept the fact he's too young to understand what we're studying. Can't blame him. I was the same way when I was a high school senior. Only I was much more intelligent-college work would be nothing, eh? Anyway, I'll be there shortly. - Sasori" Zetsu sighed and quickly wrote a reply. "Yeah, yeah. Stop bragging, handle Didara, and get over here -Zetsu" He didn't bother letting Sasori know who wrote it, since he'll probably figure it out. he strolled out into the Living room. "Sasori'll be late. Anybody want anything? **Besides money?**" He said, allowing Kuro to quickly add the end. Sasori's only reply was: "I'm not bragging. I'm stating facts."

* * *

Zetsu sighed when his question was ignored. He sat down next to Tobi. "Friends? Hmm... It's quite similar to that relationship... at least for me." Kakuzu said. Zetsu sighed and scolwed at Sasori's remark.. at least, Kuro did. "Whatever. Quit it with the chatter and get your ass moving. I know you're probably sitting on your caoch." Kuro quickly replied with a snicker as he listened to the others' conversation.

Kisame nodded in agreement, "As with I." Tobi grinned, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said. "Wrong, I'm just about to ring your doorbell, and I can't do that from my couch." A new voice echoed from outside the door before the doorbell sounded. Tobi looked towards the door, "Zetsu, there's a creeper at your door. .. Do you have creepers at your door often?"

But alas, all Zetsu found was his red headed friend, the calmest of them, leaning against the outer door frame, his normal smirk and somewhat taunting eyes as normal and taunting as ever.

Tobi blinked. "Tobi takes creeper back. He looks like a rapist." He declared, and Kisame snickered. Though, the blue man fell silent when Sasori shot a glare over to them, and Tobi shrunk under it. However, the glare didn't last long, and was replaced by a somewhat surprised look. "I know you.." Sasori said, looking at Tobi, who was highly confused. The red head looked to Zetsu, "Zetsu, why is the heir to the Uchiha household here?" He asked, though there was no prejudice or hate in his voice, it was purely a question of interest.

Zetsu sighed. "Long story. But for now. I'll just say he's a friend." He put simply and sat back down on the caoch next to Tobi and grabbed and book, not caring Tobi said something rude about Sasori.

Sasori moved to sit next to Kakuzu, dismissing the earlier comment. "T-Tobi is wondering.. How do you know you I am, ?" Sasori glanced over to the boy next to Zetsu, "It's Sasori. And, my best friend has told me about you. He's in your grade." The red head replied before taking a text book and starting to read it.

Tobi was a bit confused. _Who's his best friend..? And.. They must know I'm the Uchiha heir, but.. How..?_ He wondered as he watched over Zetsu's shoulder, reading the study book with his friend. He found it quite confusing, but continued reading it.

Zetsu sighed. "If your going to tell him that ou might aswell tell him who your best friends is." Zetsu said, noticing Tobi's struggle to understand the college level problems.

"I can be vague if I so wish." Sasori replied, writing an answer to a problem, not bothering to look up from the book when he spoke. Tobi shrugged, "It's okay, Zetsu. Tobi doesn't mind." He chirped, reading more of the complicated problems. ".. Does everyone learn about plants in college?"

"Not everyone.** We get to chose our classes.**" He explaied to Tobi. _I thought people did that in high school too.. __**Who cares.**_

Tobi nodded, "Tobi understands. Tobi was supposed to choose his classes for high school, too, but Tobi's dad did instead." He informed, still reading Zetsu's text book, it becoming clearer. He was content and happy here, with Zetsu and his friends-it was fun. Kisame looked up from his aquatic life text book. "Why would your dad choose your classes?" Sasori looked up from his science textbook. "Kisame, that is an idiotic question. He's heir to the Uchiha family line, his father would want him in specific classes so he can better take over the company. Be more considerate with your stupidity." The blue man looked at the red head in mock hurt, and Tobi blinked. _How does Sasori know so much? It seems like common knowledge to him.._

"**Sasori, do you stalk the kid or something? I mean I wouldn't be suprised but..** It's still kind of creepy." he said, raising an eyebrow. kakuzu sighed, placed his book down,a nd finally spoke. "The constant topic is annoying so I'll settle this now. He knows who Tobi is through Deidara. Happy?" He said, annoyance in his voice.

Sasori glared. "I'm the heir of the Akasuna line, I know what it takes to be an heir. And the Uchihas are a much more prestigious house than the Akasuna, so I can only imagine it's far worse." Tobi cringed, at Sasori words, knowing the truth behind them. He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate with a message, biting his lip as he read it. He stood quickly, "Tobi is sorry, Zetsu, he have to go. Thank you for having him over, though. And Tobi was happy to meet all of you." Tobi said, addressing Kisame, Sasori, and Kakuzu. He didn't wait for a response before hurrying out, a certain quirk to his step that the red headed heir of the Akasuna family knew all too well. ".. He's off to speak with his father." Sasori mumbled under his breath. He was not an emotional person, or a sympathetic person, but he definitely felt sympathy for the young Uchiha. He himself was freed for his family's box he was made to fit into, but it was obvious the Uchiha was not, yet.

Tobi wobbled as he walked up the pathway to the main household of the Uchiha residence. He had run quite a long distance, and was very tired. But he knew he couldn't show it, he had to see his father. That is why he left in the first place. Tobi did not bother to use the energy to knock on the front door-his father was expecting him, it would not be necessary. As he entered, he shrunk. He didn't even have to see his father, he felt the disapproving gaze penetrating him. He walked over to the lounge room where he knew his father was, keeping his head bowed the entire time. "Father.." He addressed.

Tobi was responded to with a sharp slap to the face. "Look at me when you speak to me, boy." His father commanded, and his only remaining eye brimmed with tears as he nodded, replying while looking into his father's eyes: "Yes, father." "Tobi." His father addressed, pacing over away from his son some ways. "I have decided.. I will be disowning you. Fugaku has already rid himself of Itachi, while you were at school. We talked it over.. And you are not worthy of being among the main household, let alone to Uchiha family. Fugaku and myself have decided that Sasuke will be taking over as the head of the house." He turned back to Tobi, who was shaking a little, a couple tears streaming down his face. "Now, get out of my sight." The young now ex-Uchiha nodded, "Tobi will.. B-But what does.. Mother have to say about this..?" His father's eyes softened and he pulled a card out of his pocket with the words 'Akara Uchiha - Death Certificate', but he slipped it away. "I told her my decision.." The softness left. "And she told me to let you know that she completely and utterly despised you for the grief you caused her, if you asked." That was all it took for Tobi to jet out of the house, mindlessly running.


	4. Chapter Three

**Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes**

**Chapter 3 **

**WARNING: Canon X Canon, Yaoi, possibly OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the Manga/Anime, Alternate Universe, and Odd Twists as well as possible Spelling/Grammar Mistakes will be found in this literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you refrain from reading this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters used in this FanFiction, as Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Word Count: 1,254**

Zetsu watched the door a few minutes after Tobi left. It had been awkwardly silent because everyone was silently studying. Eventually Shiro broke the silence. "He was acting weird when he left." He said, which was followed by a few seconds of more silence. "**I'm.. kinda worried about him..**" Kuro muttered under hid breath, and Shiro grunted in agreement. _**T**__o__**b**__i_

Tobi kept running and running, only stopping when he came to the absolute edge of the town, which was shown by the large, busy highway. He fell to his knees about three years from the road, his only eye becoming glossy before releasing a cascade of tears as he curled himself into a ball. "M-M-Mom.. T-Tobi expected it of _him_.. But why you?" Tobi asked himself, shaking his head, "Tobi.. Must really be a useless disgrace.. If a kind, sweet person like you.. Lied to him.." He mumbled, clenching his teeth. Tobi had always been close with his mother, she has always been on his side-even against his father. She had always told him he was a good kid, told him he was the best child she could have ever wished for. And now, he found she despised him.

After a few more minutes of silence, Zetsu sighed. "This.. **is tiring.**" He muttered then stood up and pulled on his jacket. He went out the door, slamming it behind him. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Tobi, 'Where are you? Are you okay?' He speed walked on the the sidewalk and down the road, not particularly knowing where he was going, just one thought on his mind. _**That kid.**__ Tobi.._

Sasori, Kakuzu, and Kisame all looked up at the slammed door, but only Sasori kept his eyes trained on it instead of going back to studying. He smiled small and unnoticeable, Tobi was definitely a lucky one of the family prodigies, just as he himself was.

Tobi ignored his phone-he didn't want to talk, and he didn't want to know what anyone had to say. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he should go find Itachi, knowing his cousin would be taking this much harder than himself. But the part of him that was human decided on staying where he was, wallowing in self pity and grief. Tobi didn't need anyone, he knew that-it hurt to have his mother say such a thing, but he had survived twelve years without her, or anyone else. Her looked up to watch all of the cars zoom past. _Tobi doesn't need anyone.. Tobi just doesn't want to feel loneliness again.._ "But, Tobi already has.." He breathed.

After a long walk, Zetsu eventually spotted something hounched over on the ground. Zetsu immediatly recongnized the figure and walked over and bent down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. He decided it was best not to say anything, and sighed.

Tobi's eye widened when someone sat next to him and pulled him against them. Looking over, he recognized Zetsu, and he frowned again. How could he have forgotten about his best friend? He leaned against Zetsu, letting the tears flow more freely. He wasn't alone as long as he had Zetsu.

"**Idiot.** If you were crying you should have responded to my text. **Idiot.**" Zetsu said. Despite his harsh words, there were obvious traces of sincerity and worry in his voice. He pulled Tobi closer to him and sighed as he wiped the tears from Tobi's one eye with his finger. Tobi looked away, ".. Tobi didn't want to hear.. What anyone had to say.." He responded, ".. He was.. is.. upset.." "**You didn't have to hear anything.** You just had to let me say it. I never said **You had to liston.**" Zetsu said with a smile. Tobi looked down and smiled at the ground, "Thank you.. Zetsu." He continued to lean against Zetsu, and then sighed at a thought. ".. But you probably want to know.. What happened, don't you?" He asked.

"..." Zetsu remained silent, but then chuckled. "You really know us best, **don't you Tobi?**" He said, drawing circles on Tobi's back with the hand that used to be wrapped around his back. Tobi smiled, leaning into Zetsu's touch unconsciously. "Of course Tobi does." He looked back out to the passing cars, "Well.. The part Tobi is not upset about is.. Well, Tobi's disowned." Zetsu frowned and was silent for a few moments. "Where.. **are you going to live?**"He asked eventually, breaking the silence. He didn't like the idea of Tobi living on the streets like an abandoned dog. "Tobi.. Tobi isn't sure. He will find Itachi.. And see what his plans are before he decides." Tobi responded, then continued. ".. And.. What Tobi is upset about.. Well.. Tobi.. " Zetsu blinked. Tobi only mentioned 'Itachi' once in a while. He didn't hear about him to much though. He noticed Tobi's hesitance. " **You don't have to tell me now.** You can just tell me when your ready." Zetsu said, circiling turning into rubbing Tobi's back comfortingly. Tobi bit his lip and shook his head, determined to get the words out. "Tobi.. Tobi's mother hates him." His voice cracked and he bit his tongue in hopes to not start crying again.

Zetsu growled and frowned. Zetsu turned Tobi so they were face to face, and gave him a tight embrace. "You- **wait.. no.. **_**Nobody**_ should have to go through that. **Nobody.**" He said, and tightened his grip on Tobi even more when his own vile memories were raised into his mind. "Nobody.." Tobi quivered, clinging to Zetsu and burrowing his face into the crook of the other's neck, fresh tears falling. "T-Tobi d-doesn't know w-what he did.." "**You didn't do anything Tobi. **People in these cases never do. **It's just the parents taking out their anger on what they created since they're not perfect and make a few mistakes.** But no one's perfect. **Idiots should've realized that when they started hating someone so innocent.**" Zetsu muttured on, expressing his own opinion on it, but also hoping it might've cheered Tobi up. Tobi choked back a sob, "B-But T-T-Tobi's m-mom wa-wasn't an a-angry person.. A-And she wasn't an i-i-idiot..." He responded, mentally pushing himself down.

Zetsu frowned and let go of Tobi. He stared him straight in the eyes. "**If you want to complain and put yourself down, don't bother me about it.** But remeber, you always have the time to change your life into somehting amazing if you have the time to complain." He said, and stood up. He held his hand out to Tobi. "This world is v ast, **and you will run into more idiots, and more people who will dislike you,** but there will also be the good memories, and the good people. **So stand up.** And change your life."

Tobi's tears stopped, slowly starting to dry from his eyes. He looked up to Zetsu, watching as the other spoke. When the other had finished his inspirational speech, Tobi couldn't help but smile, "Zetsu.. You seem a lot like an angel right now.. With the way the sun is casting shadows and the way you're talking.." He extended his own hand out to Zetsu's offered on, grasping it and pulling himself up. ".. And.. Tobi may never get over the fact his mother hates him.. Because she was the most important person to him.." He smiled, "But.. Tobi knows there are good people and memories in this world, because he has found them.. In you."


End file.
